Barney and the Mini Pop Kids:The Series
Barney and the Mini Pop Kids is a Canadian/American spin-off series of Barney and Friends. It's a crossover series of the Canadian kids singing group and the purple dinosaur himself. It will air on Treehouse TV, PBS Kids, Sprout, Nick Jr., and other popular Canadian and American kids' stations. It has some references from other Barney franchise, and even other shows. Trivia * Dean Wendt still voices Barney, but he has a partner to make his sound a little like Bob West's voice for Barney * The series takes place in a Toronto suburban neighbourhood, in two backyards, one with a treehouse (a mixture of season 3 and gen 2), and one with a clubhouse that contains bits and pieces of Barney's career * The season 4-6 title sequence returns, but the footage and vocals are rerecorded (the vocals are recorded by the real Mini Pops) * Wanda the Explorer, a Hispanic niece of Stella the storyteller, debuts in the series, but in some episodes, Stella still drops by * The Adventure Screen returns, but as a huge colorful HD TV. (If you press a colorful button on the brick wall on the Idea Fun Bench, it magically turns on) * Barney's Costume: A mixture of the ankles from Season 12-13, the head from Season 4, the body from Season 6, the tail from Season 5-6. the toes from season 1, and the arms from Big Surprise * BJ's costume: A mixture of his 1996-1997 (late Season 3- early Season 4) home video costume, The tail from Sense-sational Day with an extra spot, his hat and frill from Season 12, the hair spokes from Season 3, but also based off cartoon design. The shoes from Season 2 *Riff's costume is from Barney and Friends, but his tail has an extra spike *Baby Bop's Costume: The costume is a mixture of the Season 7-8 face, but with the Season 3 eyelashes. The body is similar to Season 4, The hair tuft is from Season 13, but the bow is based off the cartoon design. The Blankey used in the show is from La Gran Surpresa de Barney, but with the 1991 Baby Bop logo from Rock with Barney *The Barney Bag returns, but this time, it gets a revamp: It has a gold star backpack buddy on one of the straps, a cartoon Barney on it with colorful cartoon sparkles around him, it's glittered a little bit and a bit more colorful, and has a tag the reads, "This belongs to Barney the Dinosaur" * The Modern Mix Version of the Barney Theme Song is used in the series (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uOCZOSjCbro, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=enNpPFMDXiQ), but the vocals are re recorded by the real Mini Pop Kids *The little Dino's mechanisms are similar to Barney's *The Dinosaurs have the same blinking and eye moving mechanisms Barney had in Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie *Hit Entertainment returns to work on the Barney franchise, but seeing that this is also a Mini Pop Show, the People at K-Tel help out, too *